


Take It to the Lounge

by pizzacrusthoe



Series: Vegas Lights (Casino AU) [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Casino, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Brat GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bunny Costume, Casino AU, Crack, Halloween Costumes, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Suggestive Themes, angry flirting, dream put him in it, i mean he's kinda angry, it's basically lingerie that's like the point, kind of, they're horny ok, well kind of crack, yes george is in a bunny costume, you've seen the art on twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzacrusthoe/pseuds/pizzacrusthoe
Summary: The casino is preparing for Halloween night, and some are enjoying the festivities more than others.-“What is the meaning of this?” George’s tone was hard, not affected by the trembling that had taken hold of his knees under Dream’s intense scrutiny. The bastard grinned,“It’s Halloween.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Vegas Lights (Casino AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024438
Comments: 47
Kudos: 361





	Take It to the Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO so i wrote this uhhhh 2 whole months ago when my friends and i were brainstorming the casino AU and i have decided to publish it hehe. a multichapter fic of this AU is in the works and it's gonna be fuckin amazing so you should definitely subscribe to the series ;)
> 
> (please don't shove shipping in anybody's face!!! this is a work of a ~fiction~)

The mirror was mocking him. No way. No _way_. This had to be some kind of sick joke.

George had never felt more exposed.

Miles of milky white skin were on display for anyone to see, the skintight black bodysuit, complete with a strapless bustier on top, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. The deep V of the corset -- _thing_ \-- cut dangerously close to his navel, and George knew that any movement would have his entire chest out in the open. The latex-like material of the lower half of the ‘costume’ hugged George’s waist, accentuating his lean, almost feminine curves. God, and the _fishnets_. A tantalizing checkerboard wrapped around George’s long, long legs, showing off their slim frame, the tights reaching up past his hips where they disappeared into the clinging of the bodysuit that barely covered his ass.

George ground his teeth together and clenched his fists tight, and something creaked. He dragged his gaze from the image before him and glared down to where flimsy bunny ears hung from his bruising grip. He just _stared_.

The locker room door clicked open behind him and George started, frantically crossing his arms over his chest and whipping around to face the intruder. Nick slapped a hand over his mouth as he met George’s eyes, but it didn’t stifle the guffaw he let out. George groaned and turned away, eyelids shut tight. He could at least _try_ to pretend that it wasn’t his best friend laughing shamelessly at his pain.

For a moment, it was silent. Then-

“You have a _tail_ ,” Nick whispered, voice strained. George’s eyes shot open and he twisted his torso, letting out a petulant whine as spotted the fluffy white pom-pom centered on his scantily clad behind.

“You’re kidding, you’re kidding, you’re _kidding_ ,” George chanted under his breath, wide eyes fixed on the puff, “ _why_ does this happen to _me_? You look normal!” It was half true. Nick’s costume consisted of a white blazer instead of the usual black, a bright tie with flame decals, and a white headband tied haphazardly around his forehead.

“I look like a fucking twig,” George griped, unable to tear himself away from the mirror. Nick shuffled around behind him, releasing the latch of a locker.

“Shut up, bro, you look hot.”

George rolled his eyes,

“Your type is literally just anime girls,” he quipped, “I don’t trust your judgement.”

“Suit yourself.” George could almost hear his shrug.

Taking a fortifying breath, George faced the door. The casino wasn’t open yet, the hours on Halloween night having been pushed back, but all of his coworkers were out there. He would never live this down. Passing Nick on his way to the exit, he heard rustling and felt his fight or flight kick into gear. He was too slow. Nick snatched the headband from George’s grip with lighting reflexes, quickly snapping it over George’s ears and dancing out of his reach. The look on George’s face was one of absolute loathing as Nick doubled over, hands clutching his stomach, entire body shaking with mirth.

George’s voice was cold as he spoke,

“You’re dead to me.”

He whisked out of the locker room, trying to ignore the burn of his cheeks. He would stand tall, like, _really_ tall -- the costume came with shiny black stilettos -- and maintain his dignity, no matter what. Luckily, when George emerged from the hallway, he saw that the floor was mostly empty. A couple of dealers were scattered around, preparing for a busy night, and George wanted to scream. _Their_ costumes literally just consisted of simple white masks, each painted with a different expression in black ink. Someone was to blame for George’s humiliation, and they were going to pay.

His eyes scanned all the tables and caught on the anomaly. A tall figure wearing a piss-yellow sequined jacket was hunched over a pile of poker chips, all the way on the other side of the vast hall. Dream would put an end to this madness. George steeled himself and began his trek, dodging furniture and pretending he couldn’t feel the stares of other employees tracking his movement. His gaze never once wavered from sandy blond hair.

About halfway to his target, a gangly shadow dressed in an over-the-top revolutionary coat blocked his path.

“WHAT IS UP, GOGY?!” the shrill voice caught the attention of almost every onlooker, and George’s blood boiled. Tommy’s eyes flickered down briefly, and the boy gawked.

“What are you wearing, big man?”

George’s fingers twitched at his side. Was strangulation still illegal?

Before he could make his move, another kid dressed in a colonial costume grabbed onto Tommy and dragged him out of George’s way, brown eyes scared. At least Toby still had some sense in him. George didn’t acknowledge either of them, his feet already back on track. It didn’t take long to reach Dream after that, considering everyone seemed to be avoiding George’s general vicinity.

Dream sat at one end of a long green felt expanse, inspecting plastic chips from a precariously balanced stack. George didn’t say a word. Instead, he stepped around the poker table until he was standing across from Dream, separated by polished wood and turbulent air. He folded his arms and glared. For ten seconds he waited, until Dream set down a glossy chip and leaned back in his chair. His eyes found George and he froze.

George watched as Dream’s pupils widened, black swallowing dusty yellow, heat spilling over. Slowly, Dream raked his smoldering eyes over George’s body. George felt the caress of his gaze and flushed, red rolling over his cheeks and down the slope of his throat, all the way to his largely bare chest. Everywhere burned. Dream locked his hands behind his head and lounged, half-lidded eyes swallowing George whole.

“What is the meaning of this?” George’s tone was hard, not affected by the trembling that had taken hold of his knees under Dream’s intense scrutiny. The bastard grinned,

“It’s Halloween.” His voice was deeper than George remembered.

“I don’t see anyone else forced into borderline lingerie,” George shot back. Dream’s expression flashed.

“You and Liam are the only ones working the bar tonight, he has to wear it too,” Dream gritted his teeth, betraying a sudden blaze of anger, “And it’s not-” George uncrossed his arms and rested his hands on his hips. Dream stuttered,

“It is _not_ lingerie.”

George scoffed and cocked an eyebrow, meeting Dream’s dark, dark stare head-on,

“You can tell yourself that. But it doesn’t mean other people won’t think it, and it doesn’t change the fact that patrons are gonna be looking at me all night.” George shifted uncomfortably at that. Friends witnessing this vulnerability was one thing, strangers were a whole different matter. Dream seemed to ponder for a second, his eyes still raring with fevered fury and something else; something that pinned George in place and made him quiver.

“You know what?” Dream’s lips turned up slightly, “You’re right. I don’t want anyone else to see you like this. I’ll find something else for you to wear.” George relaxed and let out a sigh. _Thank god_. He skirted back around the table and passed on Dream’s left, highly anticipating his return to the locker room. Before he could make it more than a foot away, Dream’s hand caught George’s wrist, fingers tight. George felt shivers trail up his naked arm.

Dream pushed up from his seat, his side pressing against George. George was paralyzed. He could feel the gentle brush of lips against his ear as Dream leaned in. Hair tickled his cheek. A smirk in the corner of his eye.

“ _Meet me in the lounge in five_ ,” Dream murmured, “ _I’ll help you get out of that thing_.” He pressed a kiss to George’s earlobe and disappeared. George exhaled shakily.

Maybe the costume wasn’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> well well.... if y'all want i will publish the chapter 2 which is a hornknee scene from The Lounge tm,,, so possibly leave a kudos or comment or sub to see that lmaoooo (god i'm very nervous about posting horn. it's not like explicit though, but still it is definitely more than i've written before)
> 
> and i want to say thank you SO much on all the support i've gotten on my one shots, it's fucking insane that people even read my stuff when they're not plot based or multichapter and stuff AAAAAAA!!!
> 
> follow me on twitter @aud_though !!


End file.
